


Let me help.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [33]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: This is set Season 7 Episode 1.Two Shots: Move Forward





	Let me help.

**Author's Note:**

> Just after the beginning scene.

“Ok, you’re going to the hospital.”

“Jane I’m fine.”

“Good, then you can handle a trip to the hospital.”

 

30 minutes later at the hospital.

 

“She’s going to be fine, it’s nothing serious.”

“But you’re gonna do a brain scan.”

“That’s not necessary.” Replies Maura

“Babe.”

“Jane, I told you, I’m fine.”

 

Jane turns to the Doctor.

 

“Can you give us a minute please Doctor.”

“Of course.”

 

The Doctor leaves.

 

“Someone is trying to hurt my family…”

 

Jane takes Maura’s hand.

 

“I want to help you catch this woman.”

 

Jane sighs.

 

“You’ll let me know as soon as that changes.”

 

Maura nods.

Jane leans forward kissing Maura on the lips.


End file.
